Crossroads
by luvsdragons
Summary: I love a good prank. I'm a son of Hermes after all, but people have noted me as a quite unusual one. There's simply one thing I can't bring myself to do... (Single one-shot, but I will write more if I get enough feedback.) (Rated T to be safe.)


**AN: Hello people of the fanfiction world! This is a simple one-shot about one of my Hoo OCs, Michael Wolf, son of Hermes. I may write more one-shots about him an other OCs if you like this one. However, I am not taking requests for doing your OCs. If you want to spout ideas though for future one-shots, feel free to!**

**-Don't forget to leave reviews! Reviews keep me writing!**

**-()-**

(Michael's POV)

"Let's do this!" Travis Stoll rubs his hands together mischievously with a grin on his face, the smile of an expert prankster.

His younger brother's blue eyes gleam and anticipation. "Oh yeah," he says smoothly.

"Connor, you know what you're doing, right?"

The younger brother nods in understanding, with a prank-hungry smile creeping on his face.

I try my best to keep my body from shaking and barely keeping alert as my mind fills with mixed emotions: dread, fear, and excitement.

"Michael... hey, Michael!" He calls for me.

I immediately snap out of my trance and gulp nervously. "Oh, sorry."

"You know what you're role is, right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I answer sheepishly as I try to keep my legs from buckling. As the newest child of Hermes, or the "Rookie," I always get the most dangerous role in a prank. Well, not "dangerous," but more like the role that will most likely get me killed by an Aphrodite child. I stare at the building before us, the Aphrodite Cabin. Personally, the thing looks like a reject Barbie's Dream house. I chuckle to myself at the thought of what it would be like being a guy and having to live in that.

My attention is refocused as Connor grabs my arm and pulls me towards the cabin. "Come on! We only have so time to irritate the Aphrodite kids before lunch is over."

-()-

My eyes adjust to the darkness of the interior, for curtains were drawn and the lights are turned off, with the only light coming through the doorway that is behind us. However, it also vanishes because Travis quietly shuts the door, leaving the room blanketed in shadows.

Immediately, the Stoll Brothers begin their work, with Connor heading to the bathroom and Travis rummaging through the drawers of the giant vanity. I could hear my heart thump in the heavy silence, other than the occasional clink or pink while Connor continues to ransack the vanity for various things. The pounding becomes faster, louder and wilder. However, I can't back down, not now.

I am a child of Hermes, and I have to do what I came here to. It seems weird to everyone, even me, that this feels wrong, that stealing feels wrong to me. My eyes dart around the freakishly neat room, and soon settle on the desk near the counselor's bunk. Resting on that mahogany desk is my target, the fine jewelry box. I approach it cautiously. I mean, who knows what the hell these beauty queens could have done, so to be safe, I wave my hand in front of it, I tap it, and my fingers glide across the latch. _So far so good.._

My finger on the lock, I look back to see what the Stoll Brothers are doing. I notice Conner filling a shampoo bottle with something that looks like Miracle Whip, and I spot Travis drawing "female" stick figures on the mirror and labeling them with the names of all the arrogant demigods of Aphrodite, giving them huge eyelashes and obnoxiously choppy pigtails and ponytails with Drew's red lipstick. I try to refrain from laughing. _Come on brain, focus._

I flicked the latch up and my fingers nudge the lid to open. Inside the black velvet lined enclosure is an assortment of gold and silver necklaces, bracelets, and earrings; most adorned with shimmering rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds and pearls, all so perfectly polished. There's the thud of my heart again, racing frantically as I contemplate which piece I should snatch. A wave of sickness comes over me and the world spins like a fan blade. _I can't. I mean, this stuff's rare, expensive, and maybe even magical..._ What I am doing? I need to man up. My mother though, she taught me never to steal. However, theft is the reason that... never mind that. I can't loose sight.

There so much conflict between my mind and instincts as a demigod, a son of Hermes. Sometimes it drives me insane.

"What's the hold up Michael?"

I look over to see Travis pausing with questioning look. I stammer, "Uh, I-uh-I'm just deciding what's most valuable."

"Alright, but hurry up. We gotta leave soon."

With my eyes drawn back to the box, I close them and just decide to shove my trembling hand into the pile of fine accessories. My grip grasps something like a claw machine and holds my prize in front of me. I slowly begin to see it: a string of exquisite diamonds on a chain. Breathes become rapid, almost like I'm quietly hyperventilating and my hand tightens its grip on the fine silver chain.

While in mid-thought, I feel something violently grab and pull my arm, taking me with it. I realize it's Connor, of course. "Come on, man. Lunch is over and they'll be on their way back!" My head is scrambled and throbbing.

My eyes are shut, I hear a clink as we all stumble out of the Barbie Cabin. When I stop, I can hear the serene rhythm of my heartbeat: content and satisfied. The heart may war, but I can control who will win.

I am Michael Wolf, son of Hermes, prankster, joker, but not a thief...


End file.
